


Del Brasil, el rey Luciano [Latín Hetalia]

by socializz



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socializz/pseuds/socializz
Summary: [...] Y aquí, en Argentina,el gran Luciano y su ballet.





	Del Brasil, el rey Luciano [Latín Hetalia]

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble de un intento en contra del racismo que hice hace tiempo.
> 
> Los personajes les corresponden a Rowein, Makotohayama, Kuraudia y a Kitsunekyubi44.

Los chicos pueden ser los seres más querible del mundo, pero también los más crueles. Martín no fue la excepción. De pequeño era el típico niño de barrio. Compartía juegos y escuela con los demás niños de su cuadra. Pero, sobre todo, disfrutaba de las tardes de fútbol. Vivía con la pelota en los pies. Podía patear como Alonso, atajar como Gatti y soñar con ganar cuatro o cinco campeonatos mundiales. O al menos vencer a los chicos "Chetos" de la otra cuadra, agh, Norteamericanos y Europeos, siempre e indefectiblemente les derrotaban. . .

Pero, un día a su barrio se mudó Luciano. Luciano y su familia venían de Brasil, cosa que le parecía muy original. Como muchos ciudadanos de ahí, era de raza negra. 

A los dos días de mudarse y mientras les veía organizar los equipos para disputar el partido número "Quinchicientos", Luciano se acercó a ellos y les pidió participar. 

Quizá porque lo pidió en "Portuñol".

Quizá porque eran crueles.

Le gritaron; "Salí de acá, carboncito". 

Nunca supo si Luciano entendió el insulto, él no hablaba bien castellano, pero si comprendió la maldad. Se quedó a un costado de la cancha, solo, mirando. 

No fue su única tarde de soledad. A ésa le siguieron otras. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Comenzaban a formar los equipos y Luciano se acercaba y les pedía permiso para participar. Otra vez la crueldad; "Andate de acá, pelo de alambre", "Si no sabés hablar en castellano tampoco sabés patear", pero él no contestaba nada, se quedaba a un costado sin entender su idioma y, sobre todo, su corazón.

Un día, los chicos de la otra cuadra los desafiaron a jugar un partido. Por orgullo sabían que no les podían ganar, pero por orgullo también sabían que deberíamos aceptar el reto para que no les acusaran de "Cobardes". Aceptaron. 

El desafío era para la tarde siguiente, a las cinco, en el terreno-canchita de la esquina. Cuando se fueron sus retadores comenzaron a formar el equipo. Como Martín era el más grande empezó a elegir; Daniel, al arco; Sebastián y Pancho, de delanteros ; Julio y Manuel, de volantes ; Catalina y él, de defensores.

Luciano que los escuchaba, se acercó Martín.

─Eu podo jugar? ─Preguntó

─Sí, de aguatero. ─Replicó el rubio.

Todos se rieron con su crueldad, todos excepto Luciano.

o

El día había llegado, puntualmente, comenzó el desafío.

Cinco minutos del encuentro, gol de los chetos.

Diez minutos del partido, gol de los latinos.

Quince minutos más, dos tiros libres y un penal para sus rivales; gol.

Van al entretiempo perdiendo dos a uno. Martín le dice a su equipo que perderán por goleada. Para peor, a Sebastián le dan un codazo y comienza a sangrarle la nariz. Tincho se desespera. Van perdiendo y se quedaron sin jugador que, para el colmo, es el mejor. No sabe que hacer.

En ese momento, Luciano, que observaba todo desde un costado, entra a la cancha.

─A jogar, a jogar! ─Les dice. 

Estaban tan aturdidos que no se atrevieron a decirle que se vaya.

Martín se ríe a sus adentros y piensa; "Ahora sí que el futuro es negro". No había terminado de formular la frase cuando fue interrumpido;

"¡GOOOOOOOOL!"

Luciano, después de gambetear a dos jugadores la había clavado en el ángulo derecho del arco rival.

Tres a dos.

Tincho recibe la pelota y Lulú le grita;

─A meu, a meu! ─Le hace caso, total, perdido por perdido.

Brasil continua y elude a tres rivales y gol, golazo. 

Tres a tres. 

Sigue el encuentro, faltan dos minutos para terminar y otra vez Martín tiene la pelota, por lo que ahora no es necesario que Luciano se la pida, él mismo se la pasa. Una gambeta, una carrera y otro golazo.

Cuatro a tres, los latinos ganaron el partido.

Los chicos de la otra cuadra no lo podían creer, los latinos tampoco y Luciano sonreía feliz. Entonces, corrieron a abrazarlo.

─Negrito 'joga' bonito. 

Les dijo, entonces, comprendieron la lección; lo oscuro no es el color de la piel, sino las intenciones del corazón.

Entre todos alzaron al brasileño para consagrarlo miembro indiscutible y titular de su equipo y corazón. 

Y se alejaron cantando contentos y victoriosos;

"En Europa, Beckenbauer,  
en el Brasil, el rey Pelé,   
y aquí, en la Argentina,  
el gran Luciano y su ballet".


End file.
